Dark Danny
Dark Danny is the evil older version of Danny Phantom and the main villain of Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy. Personality Dark Danny is pure evil and while other Danny Phantom villains had some level of morality, he has nothing like that. He is cruel, sadistic, and utterly heartless and perfectly fine with killing people, even if they were once people he cared about, in order to fulfill his own goals. Dark Danny is also highly arrogant, most likely because there was no one in the future able to fight him, and this made him underestimate his younger self. In the Snafu comics:The Grim Tales. DD still has the same personality as he did the t.v series. But way more ruthless and he is seem to be lecherous seeing Mandy in her undergarments. However he does have a little soft spot for his child, despite his disliking for kids. History Creation After Danny Fenton used his powers to cheat on the Career Aptitude Test in an alternate timeline, Mr. Lancer who'd been suspicious of him, asked his family to come to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Sam and Tucker were also there, but the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded, killing everyone except Danny. He was forced to move in with Vlad Masters, since no one else could understand his situation and despite the hatred that the two had shared for each other, Vlad treated Danny with great sympathy. However Danny couldn't deal with the guilt anymore and asked his former archenemy to remove his ghost half, believing that it was responsible for the deaths of his family and friends. He also thought that his ghost half would be free of all emotion, ridding him of the pain and guilt that he was feeling. Vlad agreed to help and tore Danny Phantom out of Danny Fenton with the Ghost Gauntlets, but after the procedure, Danny Phantom did the same to Vlad and bonded with his ghost half. Thus, Dark Danny was born and he apparently destroyed his human side, before blowing up Vlad's mansion and then flew off to unleash a ten year period of destruction throughout the Human and Ghost Worlds. Facing Danny Phantom When the Observants saw the terrible future that Dark Danny had unleashed, they commanded Clockwork to destroy Danny in the past so as to prevent Dark Danny from ever coming into being. However the time ghost instead sent in various future ghost that set of a series of events that caused him to end up in the future to confront Dark Danny, who'd been reducing the future Amity Park to rubble having finally gotten through its ghost shield with his Ghostly Wail power. Danny was no match for his evil older self and eventually Dark Danny fused him with a time medallion that trapped him in the future so that the half-ghost wouldn't be able to stop him from coming into being. He threw Danny into the Ghost Zone to make sure he stayed out of the way and then transformed himself into a fourteen year old version of his human self. Dark Danny used another time medallion to go to the past to ensure the events that created him would happen, however Danny's sister, Jazz, found out what he really was. He successfully cheated on the C.A.T. using the answers (which Danny had obtained earlier by accident), causing Lancer to call his parents over to the Nasty Burger as a demonstration of what awaited those who failed the test. Sam and Tucker came to try and warn them of the imminent explosion and Jazz arrived, proceeding to use the Fenton Ghost Peeler to reveal Dark Danny. He managed to used ectoplasm trap them on the condiment vat, but the Danny Phantom arrived, having succeeded in getting the time medallion out of him with help from the future version of Vlad. Dark Danny couldn't kill his younger self, but only had to hold him off until the sauce exploded and even with the Specter Deflector and Ghost Gauntlets, Danny couldn't defeat his evil older self. However his determination to save his family and friends caused Danny to unleash the Ghostly Wail power, which he'd used earlier while under attack by future versions of ghosts' he'd fought. This shocked Dark Danny, since he wasn't supposed to gain that power for 10 years and Danny told him that the future apparently was as predetermined as he'd thought. He unleashed a second Ghostly Wail that blasted Dark Danny into a building, who emerged extremely battered and weakened ad was trapped in the Fenton Thermos. However Danny was too weak to save his family and friends in time, but Clockwork's intervention saved them and he sent the half-ghost back to before the test so as to give him a chance to change his future. The time ghost then took charge of Dark Danny, who existed outside of the timestream now that Danny would never become him. However he was seen smashing aganst the sides of thermos, apparently attempting to escape. Future The Grim Tales In the beginin of chapter 4, Clockwork is seen releasing Dark Danny from the Fenton thermos; the same one he was trapped in from "The Ultimate Enemy", and As soon he was released he shout out "At last ! I'am free!!!" and started laughing. Clockwork however respond to DD not to celebrate just yet, DD is surprised to him again and asked him, to give him one good reason why shouldn't he tear him to shreds. Clockwork reminds DD : if he'd remebers young Danny Fenton defeated; DD claims he did not forget him, after all he is him. Clockwork, then tells him, that years have passed since young Danny made the right choice and did not turn into Dark Danny. Which means DD does not existed but by his own will alone he's still exsits and with a flick of a finger he can make him disappear. DD asked him what does he wants. Clockwork shows DD the giant screen that shows the Pumkinator/Junior creator and DD responded "What is that?". Clockwork explains the creatur will devor everything in it's path and the creator is a ghost type and remebers DD is a powerful ghost, DD said that he is flattered asked why should he help and what's in it for him?. Danny uses his ghost ray and damages the right side of the Pumkinator, making all four characters turn their heads turn: Adult Mandy, Jack Skellington, The Grim Reaper, and Lord Pain, to see who did that, and Dark Danny makes his appearance and said "Who's your daddy?". DD is seen using his Ghost Wail on the creatur, destorying the orange shell. Junior wathces HIM's T.V screen and can see the four people he reconize all except DD as he says "Who's that?". DD wans to continue to fight but Mandy does not, due to the monster holding JR. and DD ask "What is this now? a hostage situation? I should take it out while it's distrac--" but Mandy tell him to shut up. DD flies high up itno the sky makes the same pose that Goku (DBZ series) does, when does his Kamehame wave as DD tries to boost is Ghost ray and he shouts "It's payback time, bitch!'' 'and shoots a big ray destorying not only the monster but half of Halloween Town and as all hope that the creator gone DD get a big shock to JR. now fused with Nergal's power survived and mocks him "Is that all you got, worm?". After Minnie stops her brother just in time, DD tells Clockwork that his work done and reminds him of their agreement: DD will help if he gets his freedom and his exsitence. Which Clockwork agreeds and tells that he'd better behave himself and that he will be watching him. DD responded "Whatever", then notices Mandy staring at him and wondering why?, Clockwork response "Maybe she's got the hots for you", and DD replys "Oh, please".'' In the second series Dark Danny has a physical relationship with Mandy and asking her about JR., telling her that he has great power and also telling her that he wants a son of his very own calling him a "Little badger". Mandy then guessed that now that he is under porbation, he wants an heir to continue his legacy of chaos and destruction; which DD corrects her and wants her to raise their son so he can be as strong as his older half-sibilings. Mandy offered DD to stay for the night and help himself to the fridge but expect him to in the morning and that she will make sure his little badger will grow powerful so he can beat his dad and DD replys that he is looking foward to it. DD can be heard in the kitchen as Grim is walking passed by , DD is seen finished eating the food and starts insulting Grim and telling him he enjoyed being with his hot sexy wife and made a toast to himself to be the new dad. Later DD asked Grim that Manny is a good name for his son then claims that girls aren't very reliable and then he mentions Dani Fenton to be a big disappointment. DD also tells Grim that his boy will be stronger then his siblings and will eliminate them. DD then had a change of heart and decided to give a girl a try and will make sure he won't the same misktake twice. Grim however forbidden DD to be near the child and he and Mandy will make sure of it and that he dosen't deserve to called a Father. Then DD mentions his dad being a screw up and he claims that he is happy to hear that and does not do "Child support" and replys "I hate kids" and laughs as he leaves the kitchen. DD can be seen in the vault as he watches Mimi destorying the Billy and Robots and is quite impressed and like her style. Mimi slingshots an angry bird at her and lay an acid egg on Mandy's robe, she manages take it of revealing her in undergraments and making DD smiling really wide (similar to the Grinch). Powers Dark Danny has the combined powers of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius at his command, making him extremely powerful. He can sense nearby ghosts and half-ghosts with red wisps of mist emerging from his nose when one is nearby. Dark Danny's ghost powers grant him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability and he can fly and turn invisible and intangible. His most powerful attack is his Ghostly Wail, a powerful shriek of sonic force that sounds like moaning ghosts and can use it more than once without losing energy unlike Danny who can only use it one or two times before feeling a severe energy drain. Dark Danny has a wide variety of powers and can possess other people, fire ectoplasmic energy blasts, unleash a pseudo-electrical attack to shock people, generate an ectoplasmic energy shield, create duplicates of himself, form bonds made of ectoplasm, teleport, shape-shift into a version of his younger self, create portals to the Ghost Zone, manipulate the shape of his body, use a sleep beam to knock people out, turn into ghostly vapor, and fuse objects into beings with his intangibility powers, making it unreachable by human or ghost means. Trivia *It was stated that if the series had not been cancelled and Clockwork's voice actor, David Carridine, had not passed away, Dark Danny would have indeed returned. *He is referred to as "Dan Phantom" in the The Ultimate Enemy Gameboy Advance game and fans often refer to him by that name. *Dark Danny has a number of similarities to Venom from the Marvel comics. They have more powerful versions of the hero's powers, both are ruthless in their goals, and both seek to ruin the hero's life. Also Dark Danny sticks his tongue out frequently in a fashion similar to Venom. *He is also similar to Dark Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who is a version of Willow, whenever she lost control of her powers, similar to how Danny lost control of his ghost half. *Dark Danny's appearance is very vampire-like, much like that of Vlad Plasmius, with a pale skin tone, fangs for canine teeth, pointed ears, and a vampire-like cape. *Dark Danny's Family: Parents: Jack Fenton (Father) and Maddie Fenton (Mother),Sibilings: Jazz Fenton (Sister), Dani Phantom (Clone), and Children: unknown named fraternal twins a boy and girl. *Dark Danny makes an appearance in one of Snafu comics: The Grim Tales. Clockwork is seen releasing Dark Danny from the same Fenton capsule he was sealed in,Clockwork explains the reason why he freed him; So he can help Grim, Jack, and Adult Mandy to defeat the Pumpkinator/evil Nergal creator. In exchange not only Dark Danny will get his freedom but also his exstince; since his younger past Danny did not chose the path to become Dark Danny. *Dark Danny's old goal was to stay in his evil form and take over the both worlds. But now his new goal is to have a child of his own to finish his buisness for him. *In the third series of The Grim Tales. It's unknown if Dark Danny will appear but his twin children will. Category:Important Category:TV Show Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Alter-Ego Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Genius Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villians Category:Tragic Villain Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Family of Hero Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer